Paybacks A Btich
by Chiana Reigns
Summary: It's been 6 years since Christina Brooklyn Delaney, was in the WWE, her leaving was not something she wanted to do but she had to get away, she could look at his face day in and day out after what he did to her, to them, to their baby. Now she was back and there will be HELL to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's been 6 years since Christina Brooklyn Delaney, was in the WWE, her leaving was not something she wanted to do but she had to get away, she could look at his face day in and day out after what he did to her, to them, to their baby. Now she was back and there will be HELL to pay.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of the WWE roster or any of the charters from SOA, I only lay claim to my OC's, Christina Delaney, Madison Morales, and Jordan Teller

Flashbacks well appear in **Bold** print

Chapter One: I'm Back Did Ya Miss Me.

Christina was walking backstage taking everything in it had been quite some time since she stepped foot in a WWE arena, she was looking for Stephanie McMahons office, after receiving a call from Vince late yesterday she really wanted to know what this was about.

Flashback:

 **Christina was sitting at her computer talking with her best friends Madison Morales and Jordan Teller. They grow up together the only females to ever be considered members of the SONS; they were called the DOA's Daughters of Anarchy. You see Christina was the daughter of Otto Delaney and LuAnn Delaney, Madison Morales was the daughter of Jorge Morales and Jordan Teller was the daughter of Gemma and John Teller the little sister of Jackson Teller. Their fathers were original nines.**

 **Christina: I been planning my come back for so long I can't believe it is finally here.**

 **Madison: Please you are going to kiss ass first and ask questions never.**

 **All Jordan could do was laugh and say, "I can't wait to see his face on live TV when he sees you for the first time in 6 years."**

 **Christina: Oh believe me when I tell you I am bring Lady Mayhem with me. I haven't spent the last 3 years training my ass off to fail now. Look my phones ringing I'll talk to you guys later.**

 **Christina looked at her phone and couldn't figure out why he would be calling her.**

 **"** **Hello" Christina says to the person on the other end of her phone and waited for his reply.**

 **"** **Good evening Ms. Delaney I just wanted to Welcome you back to the WWE I know it's been a few years and we didn't actually part on good terms, but I hope we can put the pass where it belongs right there in the pass. Is that something you think you could do? Vince McMahon said.**

 **"** **That depends on the Cream Puff, he stays out of my face and I'll stay out of his other than that I make you no promises." Christina replied**

 **All Vince could do was chuckle at the Cream Puff comment.**

 **"** **Still the same as ever, I see. Well I will do my best to keep things rather civil between you and the Cream Puff as you call him, deal?" Vince said waiting for Christina's reply**

 **"** **Well I guess that is all I can ask for." Christina said**

 **"** **Well Ms. Delaney I look forward to seeing tomorrow night at Monday Night Raw, I can wait to see how you have chosen to make your return known to the roster as well as the WWE universe."**

 **"** **Well Mr. McMahon all I can tell you is I when I left it was because I didn't love what I did went out with a RKO and retuning with a little mayhem." Christina said**

 **End Flashback;**

Finally arriving at the office of Stephanie McMahon I knocked on the door and waiting to be given permission to enter. I heard a familiar voice say come in. As I opened the door to enter the office I saw the women whom at one point in my life was one of my best friends but the events of 6 years ago changed all that, I couldn't ask her to choose sides between me and the Cream Puff so I made it easier for her, I walked away from our almost 10 year friendship.

"Christina it's really good to see you again." She said as she came around her desk to give me a quick hug and pointed to a chair signaling for me to take a sit.

"Hey Stephanie it has been a while how have you been? The girls good?" I said as I took the sit she offered me.

"Now I know you're wondering why I asked you to arrive at the arena a bit earlier than the rest of the roster. Well me and Paul (Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's husband) were talking and we would like for you to jump head first in to an up and coming story line we are developing and think you would fix perfectly into." See said while looking at me to see if she could read my expression to see what I was thinking.

"Before I agree to anything, why don't you give me the short version and then we can work from there." I said actually wanting to know what this story line was all about, I am on a mission here at the WWE and nothing and no one is going to stop me from completing my mission to take down the Cream Puff once and for all.

"Well since you have been gone a lot has changed, not sure if you kept up with Raw and Smack down at all while you have been gone? Before I tell you what me and Hunter had in mind why don't you tell me what you had in mind for your return."

"Well to be honest, when I left I was on the road to becoming the WWE Diva's champion and we know how that ended. I want my title shot and I don't care who I have to go through to get it, I'm back and I'm a Bitch and anyone who gets in my way will feel pain." Christina said looking at Stephanie to see what she had to say to that.

"I'm glad that is how you feel, is there anyone currently on the roster you would like to work with? Is there any Diva you would like to step into the ring with?" Stephanie asked with a smirk.

I know what she was doing she was giving me the opening I needed to get my hands on that little slut.

"Actually Stephanie we both know who I want to get my hands, now tell me what you and Hunter had in mind for my return." I told Stephanie sitting there waiting for her to revel all.

"Well you see Hunter has his pet project called the Shield, they are unit of 3 of are best wrestler, you have Dean Ambrose who is considered the lunatic fringe, Seth Rollins is the leader of the unit and Roman Reigns the power house. These 3 have been dominating the squared circle for the past 6 months since arriving at here in the WWE. The unit needs a change and that change will be you." Stephanie said looking at Christina for her input.

"Well first off if you and Hunter thing I am going to be some kind of arm candy you have another thing coming, I've more than paid my dues to get to where I am in my wrestling career. Secondly how do these guys feel about a 4th member that is a female?" Christina said.

"Well they don't know just yet, we wanted to see what you said before we approached the Shield, so what do you think." Stephanie smiled sweetly at Christina waiting for her reply.

"What if they have a problem with me joining there little He man women haters club?" She replied with a smile

Stephanie had to chuckle at Christina's last statement.

"Honestly they don't have a chose once they see you in the ring any doubts will be removed; you are a perfect fit for this group. So with that said what do you thing?"

"So basically what you are doing is ramming me down their throats, not gonna win me friends ya know." I said with a giggle as if I care, as long as I get my hands on that slut and the Cream Puff.

Stephanie just smiled at me with that evil smile of hers.

I shook my head and said. "Ok what's the plan?"

Once again she smirk at me and said. "Have you any thoughts on how you would like to make your return tonight?"

That was such a loaded question if I ever heard one. "You're aware of my ring attire correct?" I asked as she shook her head. "Well I would like to keep my former ring attire for now, which includes the mask, I have been told my mask is rather sexy." We both laughed at that. "Honestly I just want to get into the ring tonight I don't care who it's with Male or Female, I am the Angel of Mayhem after all, so whomever you wish me to take out just point me in their direction" Now I was the one to have an evil smile.

Stephanie appeared to be thinking this over for a few moments before saying, "Ok let me touch base with the creative team and see what we can come up with for you tonight." With that Stephanie stood up motioning for me to follow her. We began walking through the hallway of the arena, when she stopped in front of Miss Sandra's work station.

"Ms Sandra I want you to met our newest Diva" Stephanie said, as Ms. Sandra turned around she was saying "It's so very nice to meet you" with her hand out for me to shack it, but as soon as she saw it was me she engulfed me in a hug, how I missed this women's hug over the past 6 years.

"Oh my god, Christina how have you been? So your back and gonna kick some hoochies behind right?" Ms Sandra said

"I've been fine and yes I'm back to kick ass and ask questions never." I said to the seamstress who until 6 years ago made all my ring attire

"Well Ms. Sandra I am going to leave you too alone for a few so you can go over Christina's ring attire. She is not going to be the sweet innocent young women that was ROK'd in the middle of the ring all those years ago, this women before is gonna take the WWE by Storm. Once you are finish I'd like you to make yourself disappear, I don't want anyone seeing you before we are ready, do I make myself clear. Ms Sandra I ask that you keep Christina's return under wraps for now ok. No one is to know she is back until the Authority is ready."Stephanie gave us each a look that said she meant business all we could do was nod our understanding, with that she walked await to go and sit down with the creative team to see what they could come up with for me for tonight seeing as RAW would start on like 6 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I spent almost an hour with Ms. Sandra going over what my ring attire should look like. I am going to have several different looks;

· Black leather Vest top with Angel of Mayhem over my left breast with black short shorts and black knee high boots, which she will do in 2 additional colors Gray and Red

· Red leather crop top held together at the sides by black leather ties with Angel of Mayhem on the back along with a Riper, matching boy shorts also held together by black leather ties, with my black knee high boots

· Black and Gray top with the Riper on the back, black pants with Gray ghost flames up both sides of my legs.

My ring attire is very different then it was 6 years ago, I am showing off a lot more skin these days, what can I say being divorced from the Cream Puff really has been a blessing for me, I've posed for Playboy, I've been in a few box office hits. Believe me when I say there will be a few very shocked people.

Now what to do, I have enough time to go back to the hotel and catch a couple more hours sleep, that actually sounds like a really good plan.

I head to the parking lot and jump in to me baby Eleanor and head back to the hotel I was staying in. When I pulled into the parking lot I saw a few wrestlers' I knew form back in the day, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Ted Jr. and the Cream Puff. Fuck my life they can't see me yet, how the hell was I going to get past them to get to my room, think girl think, with that a bus pulled up blocking my view of them which means their view of my was also blocked, I took this as my moment to jet into the hotel.

As I ran into the hotel not looking where I'm going to busy looking over my should to see if any one seen me, I ran right in to this massive chest and nearly hit the floor, except for the big strong arm that caught me around my waist before I could hit the floor.

Oh my god what the hell did I just hit. When I looked you I saw the most amazing pair of gray eyes I have ever seen in my life. I gasped in shock this man was gorgeous to say the least.

"Oh god I am so sorry I really should have been looking where I was going." I said in one breath to which he chuckled "No problem, are you alright? I didn't hurt you?" he asked still holding onto my waist.

"No I'm find, no offence but I've been hit harder my tables, ladders and chairs" I giggled

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, kind of put me in mind of The Rock, man I haven't seen him in what is it now 2 or 3 years damn, I'm gonna have to give him a call and see what he is up to.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were given me the peoples eyebrow." I said with a smile

"I take it you're a wrestling fan" He said looking at me from head to toe checking me out and it appears he likes what he sees

"Or something like that, I don't mean to be rude but I really must go, but I have a feeling we will met again" With that I smile at him and take off for the stairs so I could get to my room without any more run in's with the roster. But damn that man was hot as fuck, the things I could do to him.

Roman Reigns just stood there and watch that beautiful women walking away, who is she? Is she a new Diva? Spoke as if she was in the business? Damn I didn't get her name or her number fuck me.

I have been just sitting around in my hotel room with nothing to do, so I figured I'd give my girls a call and let them know that I had arrived safe and in one piece.

Jordan picked up on the third ring "Hello city morgue we chillem, you killem..." as she giggled

I replied "You dice them I slice them" I couldn't help me self we both started laughing it took us a moment to catch our breath.

"Hey girl all good" Jordan asked once she had gotten her laughter under control

"Hey trouble, ya all good, just hanging at the hotel waiting to find out whose ass I'm kicking tonight. You and Maddie are gonna watch Raw tonight right?" I asked her

"But of course we have the guys all coming over to check you out; it's been a while since any of us have seen you in a ring." Jordan replied

"Ya I know I let the cream puff take away one of my dreams, but after tonight he is going to regret ever RKOing me."

"Girl I wish I could see the look on his face when, he sees you for the first time. It's one thing to see you up on the big screen from time to time; it's going to be different to see up close." Jordan said

There was a beep in my ear before I could even reply, ah shit here we go. "Hey I got another call come through and I got to take it, I'll call you after Raw." I didn't wait for her to reply I switched calls.

"Hey Steph, what ya got for me?" I asked. I listen to what the creative team and Steph has come up with for me, I had such a shit eating grin on my face, Tig would be so proud if he could see it.

"So you got what you are to do right?"Steph asked me after she had finished telling me what they had come up with.

"Ya short version, I am to interfere with the cream puffs match against Daniel Bryant and cost him the win and his shot at the WWE title "I replied

"Yes that is correct and them later on, when the Shield are attacked by the rest of the roster you are to come to their aid." Stephanie


	3. Chapter 3

Paybacks A Bitch

Chapter 3

After I got off the phone with Stephaine I decided to take a bubble bath, then a nap. I relaxed in the bath until the water turned cold, I pulled the stopper and draied the tub, turning on the shower to wash myself before getting out and drying off. Once I was dry, In walked into the bedroom putting on a pair of basketball shorts and one of Jax old SAMCRO t-shirts that I had stolen from him years ago. I crawled into bed and was asleep beforeI knew it.

After her nap, She got up put on a pair of skinny jeans and a red DOA tank top, her riding boots, grabed her stuff and made her way back to then arena. Stephaine had told her where she was to go when returning to the arena, Christina pulled up to the loading bay Stephaine told her to met Max, Stephaine's assititant, she put her car in park and pulled the key out grabbing her stuff from the seat next to her. She got out walked up to Max and gave him a nod, he returned the nod and turned around walking back into the arena not saying anything, just a nod, man of no words, she thought to herself.

Max escorted me to a room on the other side of the arena so no one ould see me, he opened the door indicating In should go in, Christina entered the room taking note of her surrounding, a black leather loveseat, 2 folding chairs, 4 old school lockers and a bench, after taking the room in I turned to Max, he looked at her and finally spoke" a PA will bring your ring gear in a little while, Tiffany will come and do your hair and make-up, not to wrry they are both newbies so there shouldn't be any problems, then he was gone.

I sat down on the loveseat and pulled me phone out and started paying a game topast the time until he gear arrived and this Tiffany chick, In was so caught up in my game I didn't hear the knock at the door at frst, then the person on the other side knocked again. Christina put her phone down and got up to open the door, once the door was opened I saw a skinny pimple faced kid holding my gear in his hands, he said he was told to bring the gear here and handed it ton me then turned around and walked away I never even got his name, as I was about to close the door another figure was standing before me, I'm guessing it was Tiffany the make-up and hair girl.

"Hi I am Tiffany I was told to come to this room to do your hair and make-up" She said to Christina with a smile

"Hi Angel" I said with a smile back at her,

Before we can go any farther there was another knock on the door only this time the person onthen other side didn't wait to be invited in the door opens to revile Triple H the COOof the WWE

"Hey Angel just wanted to check on you ake sure you had everthing you need." Triple H said

"Yeah I'm good about to over with nTiffany how I want my hair and make-up done. Don't worry I'll be where I need to be before the Cream Puffs match even begins." Christina says with an evil smile her mind was still working out how she was going to get involved in his match, for this to work she has to take him by surprise.

"After that you will have about 15 mintues to get ready to help out the Sheild." Triple H said before he left the room

I looked at Tiffany and just started going over what I wanted her to do to my hair as well as the smokey eye effect on my eyes which works really well with my face mask.

Once Tiffany was done with her hair and make-up I thanked I chose the red leather crop top, held together by leather ties with Angel of Mayhem and the clud Riper on the back , red boy shorts held together at the sides by leather ties and black knee high boots, last but not least her black lace face mask. With her ring gear in mind she had asked Tiffany to put a few blood red extensions in her waist lenght hair. I took one more look in the mirror, I must say I looked hot, if I do say so myself.

There was a knock on the door ok time to go and have some fun. I opened the door nodding at the PA that was sent to escort me to my seat in the crowd.

I had gotten to my seat just as Lillian Gracia was about to annouce Daniel Bryan, as Daniel Bryan's music hit, a loud YES chant could be heard taking over the arena, I looked around me at the fans and took it all in. This is what I missed be gone for the last 6 years, then I think about the terror waiting for me back home, the one gift I will always thank the Cream Puff for my beauitful little girl.

As Daniel made his way down to he ring the crowd was showing no signs of stopping the YES chant, Daniel climb the steps, steps between he ropes and enters the ring, running to the far corner climbs the ropes throws 2 fingers up in the air and he YES chant got even louder, repeating this ith each corner until, that music played, my whole body seemed to tense.

 **I hear voices in my head**

 **They council me**

 **They understand**

 **Thel tell me things that I will do**

 **They show me things I'll do to you**

 **They talk to me, they talk to me**

He slowly walked to the ring not taking his eyes of the man already in the ring.

 **I hear voices crying**

 **I see heroes dying**

 **I taste the blood that's drying**

 **I feel then tension rising**

The Cream Puff to poses on the ropes in each corner as did Daniel Bryan, both men met in the middle of the ring the Ref said a few word, then the bell was rung and the match was under way.


	4. Chapter 4

Paybacks A Bitch

Chapter 4

The match was under way, Daniel is holding his own at the moment so I'll let the match continue for a little while long, shit the Cream Puff was putten a hurt on Daniel Bryan, ok it's show time, I made my way to he barricade, I could hear Jerry thenKing Lawlar, Michael Cole and JBL commenting on the match, no one was really paying much attention to me as I made my way over the barricade, the Cream Puff throw Daniel Bryan out of the ring and he landed pretty hard on the mat on the outside of the ring, the Ref had gotten out of the ring to see if Daniel was hurt, he did hit pretty hard. I took this as my chance to hurt the Cream puff, he dropped to the mat so he could roll out of the ring, I took off running around the ring and hitting him with a drive by before he was able to get out of the ring, Jerry and Cole were going nuts over on commentary.

"It looks like Orton has been laid out by this mystery female at ring side, I don't believe the ref seen that driver by." Jerry the King Lawlar said

"King I thing your right the ref did not see this female attack Orton, there is something about her that seems farmilar, who is she, what does she have against Orton" Michael cole said

Daniel was able to ge back in the ring and take advantage of a dazed Randy Orton and pickn up the win, resulting in Orton losing the match and his shot at the WWE championship

As soon as Daniel picked up the win he made his way up the ramp not taking any chances of getting attacked by Randy now that he has realized he had lost the match and his title shot. He was pissed who the fuck got involved in his match, when I finds out who it was someones head will roll.

I had made my way throught the crowd and was setling in to my current hiding spot waiting for my cue to come to the aid of the Shield.

 _Back at the Sheilds lockerroom_

The Sheild is sitting in there locker room going over the script for that night, when Roman Reigns cleared his throat and said "Ok it doesn'y say who we have a match with?"

Dean Ambrose looked at his two teammates and best friends for the past 4 years, shrugged his shoulders and said "Well we have beat down almost everyone on the roster as it is, so does it really matter who we are taking on tonight."

"I wonder whats with cloak and dagger shit." Roman Reigns said but before ether of his teammates could reply, there was a knock on the door and then a head popped in 10 mintues you guys need to get in position for your entrance. The 3 big men stood up and headed for the door each grabbing a bottle of water as they existed the room. Walking to the door they would be entering the crowd through, they stopped unscrewed the caps to the bottles of water and bent over flipping their hair and pooring the water of there head, why they did this no one knew, don't think they even knew why they did it. The Sheild music hit

Seira

Hotel

Echo

India

Lama

Delta

The Sheild

The lights panned the crowd hitting the 3 men as they made there was down the ring tapping fist with fans as theyn went, a fan even grab Roman's ass as he went bn he stopped for a second to see if he could tell who had doen it, but he couldn't. He continued to make his was down to then barriacade, hopped over it and made his was into the ring to join his stable mates.

Dean had grabbed a mic as he entered the ring "It's my understzdning we are to have a match tonight against, that's just it nwe don't even know so Triple H, Stephaine why don't you come on down and tell as who we will be facing tonight, seeing as that is what is best for business." Dean said with a smirk.

King of Kings hit, as Triple H made his way down the ramp sopping half way down bring the mic to his lips. "Boys, boys you will fine out whon you are facing in just moment, you see lately you boys have really become pains in my ass, and this is what is best for business with that said you boys will be facing The Uso's, Sheamus, Del Rio, The Miz, 3MB, and that match begins now." With that being said the 8 superstars charged the ring going on the attack right off th bat, in the beginning the Sheild was holding their own, but the numbers game was getting te better of them, now they would feel what it was to be on the other end of the beat down.

The lights went out, the crowd went wild, Michael Cole, Jerry the King Lawlar and JBL didn't know what to make of this new situation, when the lights came on there was a new figure in the ring and it was a women the same women who had gotten involved with Randy Ortons match earlier.

She was using the shock the other wrestlers ere feeling to her advantage and took out the Uso's sending then flying to the outside of the ring, bring the odds down a bit, she looked over her shoulder at the Sheild members seeing they had gotten over their shock and they too were taken care of business.

Randy had been sitting in his locker room when he looked up at the lat sceen TV that was sitting in he corner of the room when hen saw her, the bitch that had casued him his match and his shot, he had a bone to pick ith her, he ran from the room heading back to the main entrance and told Todd then sound tech to hit his music

 **I hear voice in my head**

 **They council me**

 **They understand**

 **They tell me things that I will do**

 **They show me things I'll do to you**

 **They talk to me, they talk to me**

Randy slid into the ring goes straight for Angel, still not recongizing her for who she truely was.

Angel was fully awear of his present in the ring the heads on the back of her neck were standing on end, she turned and met him in the middle of the ring, given him a low blow, she then turned around ran to the other side of the ring hitting the ropes, using them for momentom, goin into a front handspring, linking her legs around his neck, flipping head over ass hitting the Reaper, taken him down to the mat hard. She could tell how dazed he was so she lend it real close and whispter in his ear,"Did you miss me, it's payback time." He started to stir, and Angel could feel two strong arms grab her around her waist she had forgotten she was stillin the ring with at least 5 other men, not sure who had their hands on her she started to fight, to hear in her eye that baritone voice,"I'm not gonna hurt you baby girl." she stopped fighting him and allowed him to get her out of the ring before Orton fully recovered.

Roman and Angel joined Seth and Dean at the barricade and hopped over existing the same way they had entered.

Making their way back to the sheild's locker room, Roman hadn't let go of Angel the whole time, he wanted to know whon she was and what her story was.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman didn't release the hold he had on Angel until they had returned to the Sheild's locker room, once in side Roman returned Angel to her feet. Then the questions started "Who do you think you are getting involved in our match like that? we had it under control we didn't needed your help? or something like that, the Rock reference?

When Seth and Dean heard what Roman had asked " You know her" they said at the same time

"Sorta ran in to her earlier at the hotel." Roman stated

"Wait this is the chick, who's ass you couldn't stop going on about?" Dean asked

Roman started to blush because Dean had called him out in front of Angel

Angel just sat back and watched the comedy act going on in front of her very eye, they were the WWE version the Son's she continued watching the show for a few more minutes then she cleared her throat.

"To answer your question's Seth you didn't have shit under control, Dean I'm the Angel of Anarchy, and yea something like that. I believe I just answered your questions, so now I'll be on my way." Angel turned to walk to the door, as she was about to reach for the handle, someone grab her wrist, for a moment she didn't know where she was her mind took her back in time, to an event in her like that caused her nothing but pain. out of reflex she grabbed the person that grabbed her and flipped him head over ass causing them to land hard on their back on the floor and in one swift movement she had her knee pressed against the persons throat and cutting off the persons air supply.

Roman and dean were both in shock over what they just seen, they couldn't believe there yes, this chick 5' 9" 135 lbs just put Seth Rollins on his ass in to quick moves. The guys didn't know what to do, they did know they were not going to touch her unless she saw it coming or they were in the ring.

After what felt like an hour but was really only like a few minutes, Angel realized what had happened and took one look at Seth and released the presser to this throat and started to stand and held her out to help Seth to his feet it was the least she could do seeing as she is the reason he hit the floor anyway.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Angel asked once he was standing

"Only my pride, why didn't you do that?" Seth asked

"How the fuck you do that?" Dean asked

Roman would like to know the answer to that question too.

"Where I grow up shit happened and it made it necessary for me to be ale to handle myself against almost anything" Angel answered

Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door, then it opened and in walked Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, each with this huge ass smile on their faces.

"So I see you have met the guys, hope your getting along and playing nice?" Stephanie said

"Well you know me Steph I don't always play so nice with others and today doesn't seem to be any different." Angel said.

Stephanie looked at me and them at the guys and noticed Seth was holding his neck and back "Did you get hurt during the match' she asked Seth.

"Uh hmm No." Seth said and we all looked at each other before returning our attention back to Stephanie, I catch Triple H look at me form the corner of my eye.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Angel asked Triple H

Triple H look at Angel then at the guys and looked right at Seth and asked" You touched her when her back was turned didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Seth confirmed what Triple H had already figured out

"So what ya hit the wall and foot or floor and the knee" Stephanie asked

The 3 members of the Sheild just looked at her how the fucked did she know what happened.

"The floor and the knee. How did you know?" Seth asked

Well years ago when we were kids, we were running around backstage just having fun, when my brother thought it would be fun to sneak up behind her, he grabbed her arm and over he went hit the floor with such force creaked 2 of his ribs. You what 15?"

Stephanie asked Angel, "Yea 15 I was 17 when I knock H into the wall." Angel replied

"What about when you put Ran.." Triple H went to as I cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Let's just say there are few current and not so current Super Stars and Diva's that have eaten wall or floor because of me." Angel said hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"So you grow up around wrestling?" Dean said

"Yea what can I say wrestling is in my blood. My Mom is Vince's sister, Stephanie and I are cousins." Angel said

"Hold up your a McMahon?" Seth asked

"McMahon by birth 100% Delaney by blood." Stephanie said as she looked at with the smirk she has already had.

"what actually does that mean." Dean asked

"Get me drunk enough and I might tell ya." Angel said to the man as she winked at him and he chuckled, he liked this chick she was cool and there was something bass ass about her.

The whole time roman has remained quite, just listening to everything that was being said as well as what wasn't be said by the 3 that they have come to know are family. Angel has gone through something I'm guess should have broken a lesser person but not her she was a survivor, plus she has history with Orton is that why she left the first time, he will be coming for her there is no way he was going to let what she did slide. Now the question is how I get her to tell me all her secrets.

"Angel Vince and I were talking and we feel you should travel with the Sheild, room with them seeing as you are about to ne #1 on Randy's hit list, you should have heard him when he came storming into my office after his match tonight, I was beautiful the vains in his neck were about to pop." Triple H described the way randy had looked in detail

"Damn I miss it, why you get all the fun?" I asked pouting

Everyone found this to be funny, oh so you want to laugh at me, well I'll fix you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I didn't think my pouting was all that funny, I knew hope to wipe that smile off Triple H's face.  
"Oh some you think I'm funny? While you were taking meetings with Vince regarding my travel companions and sleeping arrangements did either of you reach out and touch someone, ya know my father, or maybe the Club, I bet there are 6 very scary dudes when you piss them off that would love to hear how you think is a good idea to have me, their princess rooming with 3 men that they have never meet nor vested?" Angel let her words sink in for Triple H before she continued.

Seth and the guys couldn't figure out what the big deal was and who the fuck is the Club.

"Shit, I didn't think about that." H said

"I figured that, well let me know how that conversation goes.." Angel said with the most evil smirk on her face and looked over to Stephanie, " Steph, I told you the looks are there but at times the brain is questionable!"

I could hear the guys chuckling in the background, I had actually forgot they were even here.

"Not funny Angel, not funny at all." H said as he mumbled under his breath that she was trying to get him killed.

"I figured you would have a brain fart once you said you wanted me to join the Shield, I know as a member of the team I would have to travel and room with them, so before I agreed to anything I reach out to my father and had him talk to the club." Angel looked at Stephanie and Triple H before continuing, "There are some conditions that have to be met and followed, this is to insure that everyone remain breathing, I am to have my own bed there it to be no sharing, I know sometimes the rooms aren't always going to give that option, so after much yelling and screaming I finally got them to agree to customizing one of my buses so that takes care of the sleeping arrangements while on the road and if we have to stay in a hotel, then I am to get a connecting room." Angel finished speaking.

"That's fine we can work with that, is there anything else?" Stephanie asked

"Yea, I am going to need 13 tickets for Monday Night raw in Oakland, the club wants to met The Shield. Plus they want to see the fall out after the big revile." Angel stated.

"Each Super Star and Diva gets 2 tickets to each show so I will have to see where I can locate 11 more tickets, the show is actually sold out." Triple H said as he looked to Stephanie.

"The guys where just sitting back listening to the conversation when the heard the number of tickets she would need for her family and wondered who all were coming. Seth got this look on his face, asked Dean and Roman if they had anyone coming to that show, they both nodded no.

"Steph, Angel can have our tickets so that's 6, plus Angels 2, total of 8, 3 shouldn't be that hard to get your hands on." Seth told Stephanie

"While Seth was talking to Stephanie about there tickets Roman got an idea of his own and called his cousins the Uso's and found out they weren't using there tickets for that show either, so Roman asked them if Angel could use them and they said no problem and they can't wait to meet the women who dumped both there asses out of the ring earlier that night, Roman couldn't help but chuckle at this cousins words.

"Actual I got the remaining tickets covered, just got off the phone with jimmy and Jey they said Angel could have their 4 tickets. Now that is al squared away can be head back to the hotel, I really need a shower and some food." Roman asked.

"And here you didn't think they would let you join there He man women's hater club." Stephanie giggled, Angel just glared at here before turning her attention to the 3 other men in the room.

"Thanks good I really appreciate what you are doing for me and I promise to keep a short leash on my family while they are."

"It's no problem we weren't going to use them anyway and besides are you providing the bus, so I would say we are even." Dean said as he grab his bag and head to the door, " I'm with the big man, I need a shower and food" he added as he walked through the door.

"Ok I guess it's settled we are heading back to the hotel, Angel do you want me to walk you back to your hide out to get your bag?" Seth asked Angel.

"Stephanie actually responded for Angel" Actually Hunter had her thing brought to the hotel earlier, didn't think she would want to chance a run in with Orton."

"Before Angel could say anything in reply, her phone was going off, she slipped it out and checked the caller ID before accepting the call.

A/N Phone conversation will be all from Angels side, now back to the story.

"Hey babe; what's going on miss me?"  
"I know I was suppose to call you, look I've been in a meeting with the guys."  
"What, No they are not naked!" All 3 members of the Shield stopped and turned when they heard that, Roman wasn't sure he actually heard what he thought he heard until he saw the smirks on the faces of his brother's in arms. They heard Angel giggling and then.

"Ok baby, love ya too, I'll see you in 3 weeks, I miss you so much." The look on Angel's face could only be describe as sad.

 **End phone convo**


	7. Authors Note

The next chapter will be mostly a flashback to an event in Christina's that helped make her the fighter she is today.


	8. Chapter 7 Part I

Chapter 7 Part I

 **** Flashback ****

 **Christina was 12 when she was taken and beaten in the name of the club. SAMCRO had some run in's with what they called a puppet club they were trying to make a name for themselves, all they really were doing was pissing off the SONS to no end.**

 **Christina was walking home from school when she was grabbed from behind; she tried screaming but a hand was placed over her mouth, and she was thrown into a van, she felt the guy's hand on her mouth so she bite down as hard as she could and came back with a piece of his hand in her mouth, Tig would be pride of her and that's when she was backhanded and the lights went out.**

 **When she came to, she didn't know how much time had pasted all she knew was she was no longer in the van, she was scared, she wanted to go home and her face hurt and she was tied to a pole in what she thinks is a basement. She could hear at least 3 people walking around above her, every now and then she would also hear some shouting but couldn't make it out, her head hurt so much and her body ached. Then she heard the door leading down to where she was being held opened and she could hear more clearly,**

" **What do you plan on doing with her?" She heard some guy ask, she couldn't see them from where she was tied up, and then she heard the other guy said "Teach her it's not nice to bite people, did you see what that fucking little brat did to my hand, it took 10, 10 god damn stiches to close the hole up." As he made his way down the stairs to where she was, walked over to her and just backhanded her, her head snapped back with such force she cried out in pain and crumbled to the floor laying on her side as best she could with her hands tied behind her back to the pole she was leaning up against. Once she was lying on her side, started to kick her and kick her that the other guy had to pull him away before he beat her to death. "Jesus man she is just a little girl, the other guy leaned down to make sure she was still alive and breathe a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse.**

" **Man is you out of your mind we don't kill children, what do think Mitchel is going to say when he gets back." The one guy that had in a way protected Christina said.**

 **As Christina started to stir again she was in so much pain her side was on fire and her face hurt like bitch, she couldn't tell what time it was, she listened for an movement from above and she heard nothing did they did she was dead and just left her here to die, they tears she had been holding back finally were let loose and began to fall down her face and sting the cuts on her cheeks and her lip from her she had been hit. Christina didn't know how much time had passed since she had woken up, when she heard movement above her, she could hear doors being opened and muffled sounds, then she heard the door leading to the basement open and someone say 'hey there is a basement I'm gonna check it out maybe she is down here." Christina didn't recognize the voice but know they had to be looking for her, that's when she found her voice and screamed "I'm down here, help I'm down here" then she heard the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs when she saw 2 big black dudes come tearing down the stairs. She recognizes the one guy; she had seen him with her father and the rest of the SONS.**

 **T.O the president of the Grime Bastards leaned down so he was eye level with the little girl, he couldn't believe his eyes how could a person who called himself a man lay hands on a little girl, he reached out to her and before he could touch her she flinched. He retraced his hand and spoke in a very calming voice, "Christina I am a friend of the clubs, I'm gonna take you home ok." T.O asked the little girl, she just nodded her head as he pulled out a knife, and he saw the look in her eyes when she was the blade. 'I'm just going to cut the ropes that have you tied to the pole, can you lean forward a little so I don't cut you sweetie?" T.O asked her, she didn't answer just leaned to the side so he could get to the ropes. Once he had her hands untied he cut the ropes that were holding her ankles together. He leaned forward placed an arm under her knees and placing his other around her trio he lifted her up and returned to a standing position and walked up the stairs and out of the house to see his fellow brothers waiting for him to tell them what to do with the 2 they had found hiding under the house in a crawl space.**

" **The SONS will want to talk to them so bring them to the warehouse and watch them till the SONS get her, I'm taking her to my house so my Old lady can check her out, and I think she has a few broken ribs based on her breathing.**

 **** Time Skip****

 **6 months after the kidnapping, Christina was almost back to normal, well as normal as can be, she still had nightmares every now and then, Opie and Jax have become very protective of her, Chibs has been teaching her how to handle knives, Tig and Happy have been teaching her how to fight, they told her when she turned 14 they would teach her how to shoot.**

 **It was now the day before her 13 birthday, no one was around, not her Mother, not her Father and not even her best friends Jax and Opie. Well this day just sucks, when she got up this morning her parents were already gone, she try calling Jax and Opie neither picked up, she couldn't believe they all forget her birthday. Fuck my life she thought.**

 **Christina rode her bike to the shop which wasn't too far from her house. When she made it to the lot she saw that most of the bikes were on the lot but she didn't see any of the guys. She leaned her bike up against the wall next to Gemma's office and went in to see the queen, but Gemma wasn't there. She popped her head in to the bays and didn't see any of the guys, what the hell was going on where was everyone. She turned and headed to the clubhouse when she opened the door it is dark inside, did they forget to pay the light bill as if.**

 **The lights turned on and everyone screamed surprise and I nearly jump out of my own skin, "holey shit" I yelled and held my hand to my heart. The whole clubhouse started to laugh at me. They everyone screamed Happy Birthday. I smiled so much that day my face hurt by the time I left to go home at 8 pm, I had school in the morning I left my parents parting at the club house and rode my bike back to my house, I was a block from my house when a car came out of nowhere and nearly ran into me, causing me to jerk the handle bars which resulted in my falling off my bike, I hit the ground hard and felt pain shot up my wrist, fuck that hurts, I held my wrist with my other hand against my chest and stood up my leg was hurting me was well I looked down and saw how scraped up it was and the blood, that was a lot of blood.**

 **The guy driving got out of his car and came over to see if she was alright, "hey are you ok?" he asked 'Do you need me to call an ambulance?" He asked**

" **No I'm ok just hurt my wrist and scraped up my leg." Christina replied the man's questions**

' **Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" He asked and Christina didn't like the way he was looking at her either, it was giving her the creeps. Christina picked up her bike looked it over to make sure she could ride it home, it seemed ok so she got on it and started pedaling her way she didn't realize the guy that almost hit her was following her with his lights off. Once she got to her drive way she walked her bike over to the bike stand on the side of the house and that is when he grad her placing a rag over her face and tried to struggle but it was no use, then it all went dark.**

 **When she came to she was laid out naked tied to a bed, she could hear other girls screams, begging and begging them to stop, there was more than the one who had taken her, she struggled against her ties and was able to get one of them loose she continued to work on the tie until she had it undone and now was working on her other hand, once she had it untied as well, she move to untying her ankles, once she had them untied she jump out of the bed looking around for something to put on her naked body, she found a dirty t-shirt it was better than nothing, she looked around the room for something she could use as a weapon, then she checked the door to see if it was locked or not, to her surprise it wasn't. She didn't waste any time making her way out of the room, she was looking around when she heard a blood curling scream come from down the hall, she made her way to where she heard the scream come from, she know she should get the hell out of there while she could, but she could just leave another girl here to be hard or worse killed, she will try and get as many as she can out with her, or die trying. As she was making her way down the wall she walked right into someone and she know it was the end of her escape, she turned to run down the hall going back the way she had originally came and made a left instead of the right she had taken earlier, she was running as fast as she could he was still gaining on her and before she know what was happening she was being slammed in to the wall face first and hitting hard. As she was falling to the ground an arm grabbed her around her waist and slammed her to his body and told her to stop struggling or it would hurt even more, she tried to run therefore she had to be punished, with that being said he slammed her head into the wall again and she was out cold.**

 **A/N - This chapter kind of took on a life of it's own, I'm splting into a 2 part chapter**


	9. Chapter 7 Part II

Chapter 7 Part 2

** Flash back continues

 **When Christina came to again she was chained to a wall and hurt in places she never knew she could hurt, she looked down and saw the blood that was running down her leg, she could feel that her face was swollen and hurt like a bitch, here she was once again, why does fucked up shit keep happening to her, she was lucky the first time she was only physically hurt, but this time she knew she wasn't so lucky, I just thanked god, which was a laugh in its self-seeing as if there was a god why does he keep letting shit like this happen to her, that she had no memory of what had been done to her while she was knocked out. She could hear the other girls begging them to stop, she heard their screams, their cries and she know she had to figure a way out. Looking around the room she was being held in she saw there was no window, just the door leading into the room, shit she thought to herself, if she could get her hands free she would be able to look around the room better to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon. Then she heard someone opening the door, she turned her heard to see who was coming in and realized it was another little girl, well not so little she looked to be about 15 or 16, maybe she would help her get out of her.**

" **Please help me; I don't want to be here, why are they doing this to me." I asked the girl as she entered the room.**

" **Don't fight them; they will hurt you if you fight them, I'm here to clean you up and tend to any injuries you might have. There is a man standing right outside the door, so please for my sack please don't try and run, if you try and run they will hurt me as punishment for letting you get away, so please don't do anything once I have unchained you." I could see the fear in her eyes as she spoke the words, I was hearing, everything in me was telling me to make a run for it, but then again I couldn't be the reason she was punished. So I just nodded me head, and she walked towards me placing the tray she had in here hands on a little table in the corner of room that I hadn't noticed was there. She unchained my hands and they fell to my sides, and hurt like a bitch.**

" **How long have you been here?" I asked her.**

" **What year is it?" She said**

" **1994." I replied as I looked at her**

" **I was taken when I was about your age so I have been here for almost 4 years give or take a month or 2." She replied**

" **My names Christina what's your?" I asked**

" **They call me Sara, but my really name is Isabel. They will change your name and make you forget everything about your old life, this will be your new life and if you're really lucky you will get sold and get to get out of here." She told me, I just looked at her sold what, she mean by that. "What do you mean sold?" I asked her when we heard the door open again and this time it was a man, it wasn't the same man that had grab me from my home, but something was telling me he wasn't any nicer.**

" **I see your finally awake, did you sleep well, I'm sorry you felt the need to leave us, but you see I can't let that happen, I already have clients lined up for you waiting for the new angel to arrive, but first we have to brake you of this need to fight us, believe me I don't want to hurt you, it brings me no pleasure having my men hurt you, I can't have you attacking my customers, they pay me for a service and I provide said service with the guarantee that they are safe and no harm would come to them. So let me look at you, how old are you?" he asked me, but I didn't reply there was no way I would stop fighting to get free; the only way I would stop was if I was dead.**

" **You will answer me when I ask you a question, do you understand me?" He asked me and once again he was met with my silent. I could tell he was getting pissed but what did I care, he took me against my will; I wouldn't obey him if I was paid to.**

 **He looked at me one more time, before looking at the girl named Isabel; I refuse to call her by the name they gave her.**

" **That's enough you can go now, when she decides to listen and answer my questions, she can have her injuries looked after and she can have something to eat as well, take that tray with you and leave now." Isabel looked at me one more time begging me with her eyes to answer him, but I wouldn't give in, I was Christina Delaney, daughter of Otto Delaney, the SAMCRO princess, hell would have to freeze over before I would obey him or any man for that matter.**

 **It had been almost 2 weeks I think of the same thing, he would come see me ask me questions that I refused to answer, he would get frustrated and leave, not long after other men would enter I would either be beaten or raped.**

 **I have lost track of how many days it's been since I was taken Isabel has been able to sneak me some water and stale bread ever couple of days, but I knew I was in bad shape, if I didn't get out of here soon I would end up dead.**

 ****End Flashback****


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We made it back to our hotel, I asked the guys what floor they were on and they replied 4, cool same as me. Once we arrived on our floor we went to are respective rooms agreeing to meet in half an hour in their room to get something to eat. I went to my room which just happens to be 2 doors down from the Shield. Once inside I jump into the shower, quickly wash up and change into a DOA tank top with a pair of Jax's SONS sweatpants, I pulled my hair into a hi ponytail and grab me room key after I giving myself a quick once over in the floor length mirror in my room and headed out to join the Shield for something to eat.

I walked down the hall to their room once I made it to their door I knocked and waiting for someone to open it. I hadn't waiting long before Dean opened the door "Hey doll face come in." He said as he opened the door wider and motioned me in.

"Hey guys" I said once I was in the main area for their room.

"Hey" Seth said Roman just nodded to me in acknowledgement

"So we were talking and seeing as you are our secret weapon we figured we would just order room service and stay here getting to know one another seeing as we are going to be working and travelling together." Dean said

"Good idea lets order first because I am hungry." I said once we had placed our orders and got comfortable, Seth was sitting in the big chair near the window, Dean was on the floor which left me and Roman to sit on the couch.

"So I know you guys have a lot of questions and that is understandable, here I come out of know where and Steph and Triple are shoving me down your throats. So before I let you guys firer off any question there are some things you must know first, there are things I am willing to talk about with no problems and then there are things that as this time I am not comfortable talking about, maybe down the line I will be. With that being said who wants to go first?" I asked looking at the 3 men sitting in the room with me.

Seeing as Seth is the leader he goes first. "Why do you need 13 tickets to the Oakland show?" He asks

I chuckle really that is the first question, ok I can work with that. "My 3 best friends, my Mom and my Aunt want to come as well as my niece and nephews so right there you have 8 bodies, because who my family is they cannot come alone, they have to come with protection so to speak, which means, my Uncles and my brothers from another mother have to come as well and last but not least my heart and soul my daughter, so there you have it 13." I said

"Wait you have a kid?" Dean questioned

"Yes I have kid, Shea is my life, and if it wasn't for her I don't think I would have made it through the last six years" I said with a sad smile I really miss my baby..

Roman was just staring at me with this smile on his face, I couldn't figure out why.

"Ok big guy these two over here have asked a question each so what's yours?" I asked him

He cleared his throat, ok that is a sign this is going to be one of those questions I see.

"What's the history with you and the Cream puff as you call Orton?" He asked

"I was wondering when you guys would get around to asking that question and it' sonly fair seeing as we are going to be working together and my actions against him will affect you guys as well in some way shape or form. From the convo we had earlier in your locker room you have figured out this is not my first time with the WWE, 6 years ago I had a very promising career, I was on top of the Diva's division and in line to get a shot at the Championship belt, that was until my personal life spiraled out of control and I was left in the middle of the ring after being RKO'd by my husband after finding out that he had been having an affair with Nikki Bella for almost a year." I said I could see the look of shock on all 3 of their face as well as the pity.

'Wait so you're telling us you were married to Orton and he RKO'd you?" Seth asked me

"Yep that is correct. Right before my match that night I had gone to his locker room only to find him balls deep in that little slut." I said

"Holy shit, what did you do?" Dean asked

"Not what I wanted to do, believe you me cause if I did they both would be buried deep in the desert right now, so I did the next best thing, I went to the right took care of Brie Bella seeing as that is who I had a match against that night, after I handed Brie her ass Nikki came running down and tried to attack me, but I took her out with the reaper, when the cream puff came up behind me and RKO'd me. Once I got back stage I went after Nikki again and let's just say not only are her tits fake so is her nose, I broke her nose, 3 of her ribs and took her out of action for 3 months." I said with a smirk.

"So why did you leave if she was gone for 3 months." Roman finally asked

"It wasn't my chose to leave, seeing as the cream puff was the golden boy at the time he was afraid that I would hurt Nikki even worst once she came back because he was leaving me for her." I said

"But you are a McMahon?" Seth stated

"Na, I am a Delaney 100% as Steph said earlier; my Mom was disowned when she was a teenager because if what she chose to do for a living and when she meet and married my dad well that was that.' I said before any more questions could be asked there was a knock on the door; it was room service with our food. We eat in silent once we were all finished eating and had place the room service cart outside their door, I figured the questions would begin again.

Roman was the one to speak this time. 'Ok we have been asking you all these questions yet you haven't asked any of us why is that?" He questioned

I looked at each one of them before I spoke, pointing at Seth I said, "You were Tyler Black in RHO/FIP/PWG, than you went on to FCW as Seth Rollins, which later because NXT, you were also the inaugural NXT Champion, real name Colby Daniel Lopez." I said and Seth had a look of surprise that I had known so much about him and his career, I then turned to Dean and said, "Jon Moxley FIP/CZW/ROH as well as NXT, some of your best matches were in CZW and bloody I might add." I said with a smile as I looked at him. "Now you." I said as I pointed to Roman, "Leati Joseph Anoa'i defensive tackle at Georgia Tech, senior year you became Captain of the team you went on to be signed with the Vikings and the Jaguars didn't really play for either team but still can say you were in the NFL along with I believe there are 7 or 8 other wrestlers who had played in the NFL, Brook Lesner, Bill Goldberg, Rom Simms just to name a few, as well as being from one of the most dominate families in the WWE, you are related to Umaga, Rikishi, Yokozuna, and let's not forget the Rock, how is Dwaynie by the way?" I asked you could see that look of shock on all their faces. I could help but chuckle.

"Dwaynie really?" Roman asked me

"Yes Dwaynie, I haven't seen him since we finished filming Faster in 2010, I was asked to be in Fast Five but with my training schedule and monster I couldn't do it. I really should reach out to him that next time I am in LA." I said

"Hold up your Christina Delaney, I can't believe I didn't see it." Seth said and I had to laugh at him.

"Damn didn't think I was that forgettable, that hurts, it really hurts." I said placing my hand over my heart and got up to walk out of their room, Dean jumped up and called my name learning from earlier when Seth had grabbed me, "Wait don't leave Seth's a moron just forget about him, I never saw Faster therefore I didn't know you were in it." Dean said, I couldn't hold the laugh that I had been trying to keep from coming out any longer and just burst out laughing.

"No it's cool not many please do realize I was in that movie, but really it is late guys and we have an early fight to caught so I'll see you guys in the morning." I said before I left their room and headed back to mine.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I made my way back to my room after leaving the guys in there room, I get the feeling this is going to get very interesting. Once I was back in my room I check my phone and was relieved to see I had no missed calls or texts. I climb into my bed and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I was awoken to banging on my door, I glanced at the time and realized that I had over slept shit; I had just under 2 hours to get my shit packed and make it to the airport for our flight to Oakland where the Pay Pre-view was being held. I jumped out of bed and made my way to the door yanking it opened I saw Dean, Seth and Roman standing there with smiles on their faces, I know I must of looked a mess, what with my bed head and all.

"Hey guys sorry I over slept." I said opening the door wider so they could all enter the room.

"We figured that." Seth said as he was looking me up and down. I just rolled my eyes and said

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll be all packed and ready to go." With that said I started grabbing my thing that were lying around the room and throwing them in my suitcase, I grab a change of clothing and headed into the bathroom to change. When I came out of the bathroom I was wearing a pair of ripped up skinny jeans and a Black DOA tank top, I put on my black ankle boots took a quick look around the room and told the guys I was ready to go.

"Damn girl I have never known a woman to get ready that fast before in my life, how did you do it?" Dean asked me as I smile at him.

"Practice, practice, and more practice." I said as I headed to the door so we could leave, we walked down the hall to their room so they could grab their bags so we could head to the airport, once we were in the lift I removed the make that I had in my pocket and placed on my face so in case we ran into any of the other Diva's or Superstar I wouldn't be recognized.

 ****Time skip****

We had finally made it to the hotel were we would be staying for the next couple of days while we are in Oakland, I was happy to hear that Stephanie was able to get us a connecting room, as we made it to our rooms and get settled in my phone went off. I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID, seeing it was my Mom I answered

"Hey Ma, what's up." I asked and as soon as I heard her voice I knew something was wrong.

"Hey Baby, I got some bad news." My Mom said

"What happened is Monster ok, please tell she is alright." The guys all stopped what they were doing when they heard the worry in my voice.

"She is fine, it's your Dad, he was attacked last night and is in the prison hospital." Mom said

"What how bad, is he going to be alright, do the club know who did it?" I couldn't believe this was happening not now.

"He lost his right eye but he will be ok and he doesn't want you to worry about him, it's all being taken care of." She said

I couldn't help but let the tearing that had built up as my Mom spoke fall, I hadn't seem my Dad in 2 years because the club was afraid that their enemies would try and use me against my Dad and the club.

"Baby are you still there, I just wanted you to know." Mom said

"Yeah I'm still here, you're sure he is alright, I can be there is under 2 hours if I leave right now." I said

"No baby you stay in Oakland we will be there tomorrow, Monster can't wait to see you." My Mom told me.

"Are you sure Stephanie and Hunter will understand, I need to be with my family right now." I said

"No the club took a vote, we are all still coming to see you wrestle tomorrow, your father told them this is to in no way interfere with your life." I smiled at that my Dad was still looking out for me even when he was hurting.

"I want all the details when you get here, I don't want to hear any bullshit about it being club business, I have shed more blood for the club then any member alive, I may not wear the patch of a SON, but I do wear the DOA patch." I told my Mother and she giggled

"I know sweetie, I already told the guys and so did Gemma." Mom said

"There will be 13 tickets waiting at the box office along with back stage passes for you guys tomorrow, I hate to go but we really need to get to the gym and practice for tonight's show. Tell Monster I love her and miss her, as well as ever one else, I see you tomorrow Mom. I love you." I told my Mom before hanging up.

I had totally forgotten the guys were even here, until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey baby girl is everything alright" I heard Roman ask, and I turned around to see all there of the guys standing in the door way that connected the 2 rooms together.

"No my Dad got hurt last night and is in the hospital." I said as I wipe a tear from my eye.

"Is he going to be ok?" Seth asked

"Yeah, but he lost his right eye, I hate not being able to see him." I said as I looked down at the floor


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ****Time Skip****

We finally arrived at the arena where the pay pre-view will be held; once again I was being kept from the other Superstars and Diva's, tonight was to be my night, the night I have waited for, the night I get my pay back, the Cream Puff and the hoe will feel the might of lady mayhem. This was a long time come.

 ****A/N - I'm really not that good at writing matches so I will be skip to the good parts****

I have been sitting back in the Shield's locker room waiting for my que to appear, when there was a knock on the door, before it was opened and Stephanie walked in.

"Hey Angel how you are holding up?" She asked me

"I'm fine, can't wait to get my hands on the Cream Puff." I said

"It won't be long now, Randy has asked for a few moments in the ring, he plans on calling you out along with Nikki at his side, once he does you will make your way down to the ring, right before you enter the Shield will come down as well." Stephanie said

"Really, why I can handle the Cream Puff all on my own." I replied

"I know you can but with Nikki out there too, Hunter and I feel it will be better, can't let anything happen to you, we have really big plans for you and the Shield this will build into to a huge storyline for you and the guys moving forward." She said

"Okay, if you feel that is best, then that is what we will do." I said

"Well it is almost time I will see you after the promo." She smiled at me and walked out of the room.

 ****Skip to promo****

I was standing at the gorilla pig waiting to see what the Cream Puff n Slut had to say I had decided to wear my Red leather crop top, black boy shorts that were held together by leather ties, with Angel of Mayhem and a Riper on the back, boy shorts also held together by leather ties and black knee hi boots. I waited for the Cream Puff to finish grandstanding for the crowd; I wanted to get this show on the road already. His entrance music stopped and he began to speak'

"The past couple of weeks there has been; this chick that has become a real pain in my ass. Who does she think she is? Coming into my ring? Cheap shot me? Caused me to lose; my matches. I have questions and I want answers right now." Cream Puff screamed in to the mic. I had heard enough when the resident slut began to speak, I tuned her out and told the sound tech to hit my music. The intro to Monsters by Eminem began to play on repeat, as I only had the rights from Rhiana to use it, as I made my way down the ramp.

 **I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**

 **Get along with the voices inside my head**

 **You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**

 **And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.**

 **Oh that's not fair, Oh, oh that's not fair.**

 **I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**

 **Get along with the voices inside my head**

 **You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**

 **And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.**

 **Oh that's not fair, Oh, oh that's not fair.**

I stopped once I had made it to the base of the ramp, just listening to the crowd chant "You are awesome, you are awesome." I took it all in as I lifted the mic in my hand to speak.

"Come again your ring, didn't know you became a McMahon, congratulations on becoming a bastard" I said pissing him off, before he could speak I began to speak I moved towards the ring,

"Cheap shot big words coming from Bob Orton Jr's son, I say its, payback" The crowd went wild when I said that. They were so loud I couldn't hear myself, I took this moment to enter the ring, climbing up the metal stairs, stepping between the middle rope I was now standing in the ring not 10 feet from the Cream Puff and Slut Bella as I like to call her. The crowd went wild again when the Shield's music started to play.

 **Sierra**

 **Hotel**

 **India**

 **Echo**

 **Lima**

 **Delta**

 **SHEILD!**

Spot lights were being shined into the seat panning for the Sheild, 2 spot lights stopped on either side of the ring, where you could see Seth and Dean making their way to the ring, while the 3rd and finally light stopped panning when he it had located Roman, guy that makes walking down stairs even look sexy. Oh hell what am I thinking, head back in the game. When all 3 members of the Sheild had reached the barricades, they hopped over them and made their way to the ring apron and just stood there willing Orton to do something.

As the crowd started to settle down I raised my mic, once again cutting Slut Bella off before she could even open her mouth to speak, I clearly was getting under her skin, I could tell, oh well.

"Before we get to the most important question of the night, which we all know is my identity, let me ask you one finally question, do I scare you that much you had to bring along your guard dog?" I asked with a sweet innocent face.

"Because those men standing on the apron aren't here to protect me, oh no they are here to protect you two." I said, the Cream Puff raised his mic to speak when the arena broke out into to a "Shoot up" chant I couldn't help the giggle that break from me, I couldn't help it it was funny.

I brought the mic to my lips and hushed the crowd, before said "Allow the Cream Puff to speak, even guilty men get a say" I said to the crowd to get them to quiet down.

"As you were trying to say, but keep in mind whatever you got to say better be good and worth my time and theirs." I said before lowering my mic again.

"You got some balls little girl getting in my business, do you know what happens when people get in my business, they get hurt." Orton said Slut Bella just couldn't stand there and look slut she had to open her mouth.

"That's right you keep messing with my man I will hurt you." The slut said

I just looked at her, then looked over each member of the Sheild to say is she for really wright now, I lifted the mic back to my lips looked out into the arena before turning to look this wanna be bitch in the face.

"There is only room for one Bitch in this conversation, and honey you already lost that battle, so why don't you and your breast go sit in the corner until the adults are finished talking" I said to her, the arena was in an up roar chanting "Oh SHIT", out of the corner of my eye I saw movement going at me, does this bitch really think she can blindside me, right before she would have connected with a forearm to the side of my head, I spun around catching her by the neck and lifting her off the mat one handed and did my version of a side neck breaker knocking her out, he the Cream Puff got over his shock at what I had just done, he lunged at me knocking knock me for balance, making me hit the mat before the guys could get in the ring, they got to the Cream Puff before he even realized they were in the ring. Taking him by surprise they were able to get him in position for the triple power bomb. Nailing the move, perfectly.

I grabbed the mic that had fallen from my hand when I had hit the mat. I brought it to my lips as I kneeled down beside Orton as he laid there in pain.

"It's not who I think I am that matter's Cream puff it's who I know I am, and whom am I do you all ask" I said was I looked to the crowd.

"I'll tell you who I am your worst nightmare dress like a daydream, I am Angel of Mayhem and I have found you to be wanting and I'm here to make you pay for wrongs you have done to me and the pain inflected on me when you RKOing, me in the middle of this ring 6 years ago. Do remember me now Randell." I yelled and then throw the mic down on his chest and left the ring to hear King speaking.

"Wait that's, that's oh my god, do you know who that is, that is the lovey Sky Angel she back and she is pissed off." The king had been saying. I had a good chuckle over that statement I am beyond pissed, I moved past pissed ages ago. I made my way back to the locker room I had been given for the night. Ready for a hot shower and a nice soft bed.


End file.
